Various products have been produced by forming electrically conductive and/or magnetic patterns on substrates to use the electrical properties, magnetic properties, etc. of the patterns. Among such products, electromagnetic wave shielding plates are widely used as front plates to be mounted on the front of displays of CRTs, PDPS, etc. in order to shield electromagnetic waves leaking from the display screens. Electromagnetic wave shielding plates for use as front plates are required not only to have a function of shielding electromagnetic waves, but also to not deteriorate the see-through property of the display screens.
For example, electromagnetic wave shielding materials having conductive regions formed on transparent resin substrate surfaces by screen printing using a conductive powder and a binder have been reported as electromagnetic wave shielding materials that have both see-through property and electromagnetic wave shielding properties (Patent Documents 1 and 2).
Generally, however, when forming a shield layer with a grid pattern by screen printing, printing defects such as moire caused by interference with the mesh of the screen of the printing plate, breaking and thickening of thin lines, etc., are likely to occur, making precise printing difficult. This is likely to cause problems such as reduction of electromagnetic wave shielding capability, deterioration of see-through property, etc.    Patent Document 1: Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 1999-26984    Patent Document 2: Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2001-196784